The invention relates to a device for a safety belt for an occupant of a vehicle, in particular a motor vehicle.
A safety belt must respond to considerably varied conditions, certain of which are contradictory : the safety belt must effectively hold the occupant in a seat of the vehicle with which it is fitted but enable the occupant to take or leave his seat.
The invention concerns safety belts with two anchoring points that is an outer anchoring point and an inner anchoring point, i.e., safety belts of the so-called shoulder type or the transverse type. The invention also applies to safety belts with three anchoring points, that is two outer anchoring points, and an inner anchoring point from which the straps extend, the straps being known as the shoulder strap, the transverse strap and the common strap respectively. In certain constructions the outer anchoring point(s) is connected to the vehicle door. During the opening of the door, the belt itself moves away from the seat so that not only is access to the seat possible, but the passenger does not have to carry out any particular manipulation of the belt in order to apply the same when he takes his seat or when he leaves his seat.
Up to now such access to the seat has not been easy and the passenger in the majority of cases has had to remove the belt by hand from the seat after opening the door in order to enable entry and exit to and from the vehicle.